My Peaceful Dove
by Sonikku0691
Summary: This is a one-shot story.    Clive visits Constance Dove's grave and the memories of her resurfaced.


My Peaceful Dove

I was getting ready to head to the graveyard to meet a friend of mine who died few years ago. In my jet black dinner jacket with a matching black tie (I really abhor wearing bow ties. They're a little weird to wear them) and a white boutonnière, I stepped out of my flat and see Spring and Cogg. They too are also accompanying me in visiting her. With a small smile on my face, I stepped in their car and off we go.

I was looking at the blurry scenery, daydreaming about her. Then a flashback came into my mind.

I was fourteen when my parents died. I wanted to do anything to rescue them. I tried to run back, but one man stopped me. He was twenty-seven when he became a college professor. I was struggling to make him let go until he slapped my face hard. "There's nothing to be done!" He shouted, "Jump back in there, and you'll die too!" I just complied and I looked at the flat burning. I covered my face and start sobbing. Then I suddenly felt someone hugging me. I looked up. "You need all the comfort you need." He said as I see a few tears running down his cheek, "Just let it out." I don't know what to do any more, but I can feel my tears rushing out of my eyes. My lip quivers and I shut my eyes tight. I started pounding his chest lightly, crying out, "This is not fair! I don't want this to happen! I want my parents back!" The professor pats my back lightly and said, "I've also lost someone. You're not alone."

My flashback ended by the time we've arrived by the graveyard. We all got out and then we start walking to my friend's grave.

She was ninety-two when she died. Cause of death: old age. She was a very good mother to me, giving her kindness to me.

Constance Dove is what people call her. As for me, I prefer to call her Lady Dove.

I placed the bouquet of white carnations and roses. Those were her favourite flowers. Spring and Cogg placed down two lit candles beside the bouquet. We then pray to God in how well the Lady is doing. "May her guiding spirit shine down upon us. Amen." I said, ending the prayer.

It was already noon and I was at home, doing my work as always. For a college professor, it's quite stressful. Well, it doesn't bother me at all. I really love teaching the kids about History and English. There's so much to do, but I have little time. So this is how the professor feels. I don't regret it at all.

That night, I was getting ready for bed. Though I haven't done much at all, I'm quite knackered. Though before I went back to bed, I would always go to the den and look at all the pictures I spend time with the Lady. She always reminded me of my parents whenever she smiles.

I was nineteen that time, a day before the Lady passed away; I was by the backyard, waltzing around her garden. Sometimes I would bring the Lady with me whenever she wanted to come with me. We always enjoyed each other's company. One day, we were sitting by the patio. I was just minding my own business until the Lady called my name.

"Clive…" She said, "I would like to say… thank you. Thank you for everything. It was lucky that I chose you." I was a little worried about her. It's like she's saying good-bye. "Uhm… you're welcome… Lady Dove." I retorted without hesitation. She smiled then I smiled back. Then she slowly brushes my hair. "You've grew up so fast Clive." She said sweetly, "You were just this small when I took you in." She then shows my height when I was fourteen. I was… really surprised of my height actually. Then the Lady looked at my face then she smiles more. "And now… you are a tall and handsome young man." She cooed.

My face was red as a cherry. "Thank you…" I replied nervously. All I could do is just attempting to remove the blush out of my face and try not to let the Lady see it, but it was inevitable. I could her chuckling at my absurd gestures. I pouted… then later on I joined in.

That was the last time I ever smiled.

I suddenly feel that something was wrong. I got out of bed and I went to the Lady's room. She wasn't moving… but she's still alive. I approached leisurely. "Lady Dove…?" I called out softly. There was no response. I tried again. "Lady Dove, are you alright?" I see her head moving. She let out a weak smile as I sat down beside her. I can feel my tears running down.

"Clive…" Her voice so weak, it feels like a whisper.

"Lady Dove, please save your strength." I pleaded.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry… my time is about to expire Clive. There's nothing to be done…"

Her last sentence starts buzzing in my mind and then the old memories of my past resurfaced. My parents… the explosion… the fire… the sirens…

I then let out a very weak smile. "I understand my Lady." I said sweetly.

She wanted to smile again, but she can't anymore. "As soon as I'm gone, I will give my entire fortune to you. Please… use it wisely."

She weakly raised her hand to brush my hair again. I lowered my head to let her play around with my hair. She then touches my face. I grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest.

"Good-bye… and thank you… for everything…"

Those were her last words.

I felt my eyes growing heavy. I then walked to my bedroom and I lie down. An image of the Lady appeared in my head. Finally… I dozed off.


End file.
